Austria has a Riding Crop
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: The title explains it all, really. Continuing from Episode 29, World Series. Austria gets out his riding crop upon discovering that France has taken photos of him in secret. AusXFraXGer Threesome, Bondage. Yaoi obviously. DL, DR. Merry Christmas.


**Okay, AdmiralAwesome asked me to do a fic continuing from Episode 29 or World Series, when France has been taking pictures of Austria and Austria gets out his riding crop.**

**Didn't all of you think he looked amazingly hot at that moment?**

**So, here you are.**

**Warning: Bondage, Threesome, Yaoi (i.e. boyXboy) It's a little shit. I can't think of anything else to put warnings for. It's an M fic, people.**

**Also, I don't own hetalia. I just worship it.**

**Anyway, Merry Christmas, AdmiralAwesome. This is your present, because I want to by Undertaker's boots, so I don't want to spend any money on actual presents.**

* * *

><p>One of Germany's men set the photographs on the table.<p>

They were of me. Every single one. In the garden, in my room, changing sleeping. I felt myself growing angry.

Francis had _invaded_ my space, taken _pictures_ of me.

I could feel my anger gathering around me, charging the air. I clenched my hand around the riding crop I still had with me.

So _these_ were important scenes? I'd show him _important scenes_.

I tightened my grip on the riding crop, bending it slightly between my hands.

"It looks like… you need some spanking."

I looked at Ludwig. "Okay, go ahead." He looked slightly bored.

Francis looked up in shock. "No, you've got it all wrong! England told me to do it!"

I smirked at him and snapped the crop down on the table, the crack loud in the small room.

"I can handle him by myself."

Ludwig nodded, and beckoned his men to follow him from the room.

I flicked the crop against the table once more and crouched next to the chair.

"Ehh… Roderich, you wouldn't _really_ do anything, would you?"

I brought the crop up to brush his chin, grinning as he moved his head as far away as the chair let him. "Well, _Francis_, you didn't do that much, I guess. Just, I don't know, took some pictures of me. _While I was asleep._"

I stood up, moving the crop from his chin and smacking it on the top of the chair.

"_While I was in my underwear_."

I hit the other side of the chair and leant forward, almost pressing my face into his. "Tell me Francis, why would you do that?"

"I wanted to?" His eyes looked slightly scared, as well as a little curious. Idiot.

"And why the FUCK would you want to!" I snarled, and hit the side of the chair, missing his arm by centimetres in my fury.

Francis' eyes shone slightly. "You're so hot with a whip."

I whacked his arm as hard as I could. He winced and struggled slightly, stopping as I began to stroke his cheek with the leather. "What did you say?"

"You look amazing when you're in control like that, fuming and ho- ahh!"

I struck him at the top of his chest, where his shirt was undone, and I could see the red mark the crop had made.

He took deep breaths while I dragged the tip across his collarbone lazily. "Don't you want to take it back now?"

"Not at all-" I hit him once more in the same place. As he gasped, I realised that it would be much easier if I had access to more of his chest, rather than a tiny sliver at the top.

I leant forward with one knee on the chair, between his legs and began to slide the bottom of his shirt from beneath the ropes.

I smiled at him, which seemed to boost his confidence a little. "Can't keep it up for long, huh?" I slid the crop down his front and pulled it away quickly, popping buttons and ripping the shirt apart.

I pressed close to him, pushing the shirt down his arms and out of the way. "Couldn't wait to get your hands all ov-unhhh…" I pressed the handle of the riding crop into his ribs.

"Not exactly." I let my breath ghost of his neck a couple of seconds after my whisper before leaning back again.

I was beginning to become slightly sweaty in my many layers.

Moving to stand up, my knee perched on the chair slid forwards a couple of centimetres, coming into contact with something hard.

Francis' sharp intake of breath made me smirk at him. "Feeling a little masochistic, huh?"

I flicked the tip lightly over the slight bulge in his pants, before making a large red mark across his chest. The material of his pants seemed to become a little tighter.

He let his head droop down, breathing more heavily than previously, and I tickled the back of his neck with the crop. His head shot up once more and he smiled in his creepy way.

I turned away and began to pull off my jacket. I folded it neatly and placed it on the table, where it was eventually joined by my cravat and waistcoat.

I turned back to Francis who let his eyes run up and down my body.

Damn Italy and his inability to wash clothes without shrinking them.

I pushed my sleeves up and picked up the crop once more, bringing it hard against the soft skin of Francis' shoulder. I quickly brought it down once more straight across his chest before Francis had a chance to wince at the first blow.

As Francis took a deep breath, I walked around to behind him, dragging the leather across his skin teasingly. "So, Francis, this isn't punishing? I thought I was here to _torture_ you." I remembered the photos he had taken and clenched my teeth.

Leaving tiny little red marks on the back of his neck, as well as him sitting straight up, skin with goosebumps, I walked back to the front.

I hit him once, twice, three times across the chest. He gasped with each stroke and the bulge in his pants grew.

"You disgust me, Francis."

Okay, maybe it wasn't quite true. It was actually kind of hot, having this much control over someone.

I suddenly had an idea and trailed the end down the line of golden hair to the edge of Francis' pants. He shivered slightly. I flicked it against his thigh, delighting in the sharp crack it made, as well as the moan that followed it.

I held the crop leather end first, and pressed it onto Francis' clothed member, only to move it back as he pushed back.

Slowly, ever so slowly, I reached forward to flick the zipper of his pants. I smirked as he made a pained face, and inched it down slightly.

Francis thrust his hips forward again, forcing his hard on straight into my hand, only this time, I pressed back with force. He groaned loudly and pouted as I moved away, though he grinned wickedly as I pulled his pants off with a single movement.

No underwear. Of course, how like him.

I picked up the crop again, and brushed it up from the base to the head, enjoying seeing it twitch.

I rubbed it along his thigh slowly, grinning as his face contorted slightly, and his head tipped back, letting out a slow breath. I caught his attention once more by flicking him sharply on the thigh, and he sat up straight, his penis jerking slightly at the pain.

I alternated between soft hits and hard ones, surrounding them with rubbing against his balls or inner thigh.

He began to moan quite regularly as well, when a particularly sharp pain struck his thigh.

I stopped completely.

He looked at me, slightly confused, and uncomfortable, unable to pleasure himself, and I watched as he struggled a little more for a few seconds, before stroking around the edge of one of his nipples, and then making my way down to his crotch once again.

As the leather loop brushed closer to his member, Francis looked at me carefully, hoping I wouldn't use force as I came closer but, the tip merely slid to the base and up slightly, before I brought it back away again.

I made as if to bring it down hard again, but slowed my arm and let it rest delicately on the tip of Francis' penis.

The leather tip rubbed over the slit, spreading precum over the head, and Francis let out a loud moan at the teasing action.

"Fuck…"

I hit him on the inside of his thigh, close to the base of his member, and frowned as a liquid flowed from the tip more hurriedly.

The door flung open and was shut just as quickly, as Ludwig strode into the room.

"Roderich, this isn't fast enough. You're not punishing him efficiently."

He strode over to the table and carefully placed a pair of handcuffs and more rope, as well as various things I couldn't see properly onto the table, keeping the knife in his hand.

I watched in silence as Ludwig strode over to the chair, Francis's face looking frightened.

"Roderich, hand me the rope, please."

He pulled Francis' pants all the way off, and took the rope from my hand to tie each of his ankles to a chair leg.

He stood up, and pressed the knife into the chair between his legs.

"So. Why were you taking photos?" Francis kept his mouth firmly shut. "Well then, I'll ask again in a minute."

He turned around and walked back past me to the table, picking up a thin piece of rope and walking back over.

He tied it around Francis' manhood and pulled the knife from the chair.

"So." He began to swirl the knife tip along his thigh, barely not breaking the skin. "Are you going to tell us why you were taking photos?"

Francis glared. "You already know I was taking pictures of Roderich."

Ludwig began to move it up his leg, curving away from Francis' cock at the last minute, and brought it up his smooth chest. "Why, Francis. I doubt you came all the way here to take some pictures of Roderich."

I raised my eyebrow at Ludwig, who shrugged. I walked over and joined him in standing next to Francis, however, I placed myself in front of him.

Placing my hands on the top of his thighs, and digging my fingers into his flesh, I leant forward, putting my face close to his. "Francis. The pain is only going to get worse. I know that you only get more turned on the more pain you're in, but eventually, you're not going to be able to come, and you'll be screaming for release. And I can tease you as much as I want." I placed one hand around his length and tugged, pressing my thumb over the head and watching his head loll back until Ludwig pressed the knife into his shoulder a little harder. "You. Will. Want. To tell us." I squeezed his cock with each word and then pulled away.

Ludwig laughed and threw the knife onto the ground. He looked thoughtful as he went to the table and picked up my riding crop, walking back to us with a smile on his face.

"Seeing as you seem to like Roderich's crop so much, I think I should let you have some more of it."

I knew I looked confused. Hadn't Ludwig said that using it was inefficient?

Ludwig grabbed Francis' legs and jolted him forward slightly, pulling him further forward on the chair.

His eyes widened and I realised what Ludwig planned.

He took the crop and, handle end first, pressed it into Francis' anus.

I was never touching that thing again.

"Ahhh, Fuck!"

Francis shout was loud in the small room. Ludwig continued to push it in, slowly, but consistently.

As it was forced further in, it would be thinner at the entrance, but I knew it would hurt like hell. No lubricant, no preparation at all, was painful.

"I took the pictures because I wanted to! I wasn't supposed to, but I did! Ow, fuck, merde, Enlevez-le!"

Ludwig stopped pushing, but seeing how far in it was, I didn't think it could go any further.

"So why did you take them if you weren't supposed to?"

Francis frowned and looked about to turn silent again, but Ludwig moved the crop out slightly and thrust it back in further.

"Because it was Roderich!" He turned his eyes to me, pained.

Ludwig raised his eyebrows at me.

I didn't /ask/ for it, idiot.

He turned back to Francis, already having pulled the crop out a little, but shot his head back to me.

"Is there a reason I don't know about that he would take your picture?"

I shrugged my shoulders, and we stared for a little, only for our attention to be brought back to Francis by a loud moan.

Ludwig seemed to have been moving the crop in slight circles absent-mindedly, and it had obviously been pleasuring Francis more than we wanted. He began to thrust it in and out roughly, not paying attention to the few gasps of pain.

"So, if you weren't supposed to take pictures of Roderich, what /were/ you supposed to be doing?"

Francis shook his head in an attempt to keep silent.

Ludwig beckoned me over, still thrusting the crop into Francis, and motioned towards the dripping member, still tied at the base.

"Seriously? You want me do that?"

"Yes. It'll make him hurt faster."

I regretfully lowered my hand to slowly pump the unattended penis. Francis grinned and I squeezed it viciously, making him swear under his breath.

I let my other hand drop to just below and slowly stroke one of his balls. Francis was beginning to grit his teeth, his hair sticking to his face with sweat, his head beginning to become uncontrolled. His body was also shaking in it's restraints.

"Please… arrêt… stop, PLEASE!"

"What were you sent here to do?" Ludwig shouted in his face.

"Spy, take photos of anything -ah!- important, find out whether you - ahhhg- were planning something- ahhh!"

Ludwig smiled, and let go of the crop, leaving it inside him. "Good. I think that's enough punishment for you now, and since you're going to help us some now, I think we should do something for you."

"No." No way was I going to do something good for this, this, /thing/.

"Roderich. I thought you wanted what happened this morning kept from people's knowledge." I glared at him but nodded my head.

"Excellent. So, Francis, you're going to help us after this, aren't you." He frowned at him.

"No. Why would I do that after what you've been doing?"

"You get Roderich."

Wait, what?

"What do you mean, /he gets me/?"

"Of course!"

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god…

"No way."

"Fine then. Francis, this morning, Roderich-"

"Fine."

I moved closer to them.

Ludwig took my hand pressed it around the handle of the riding crop, which I took pleasure in thrusting into Francis, trying to cause as much as pain as possible. It didn't seem to be working exactly.

Ludwig disappeared from my sight before reappearing behind Francis, apparently handcuffing his hands behind his back. He soon moved back to the front of the chair and began to pull off his shirt, laying it on the floor carelessly. He pulled off his pants and underwear without hesitation, revealing his own erection.

I guess this stupid, freak thing was happening then.

He raised his eyebrows at me and I reluctantly pulled my shirt off. I began to unzip my trousers and checked one last time. Was this seriously going to happen?

He pushed me up onto the chair, so that I partially knelt over Francis, and I began to push the crop in and out of him once more, more slowly." I leant against Francis, and he began to lick my neck, not even stopping when I pushed the crop into him harder as a warning.

I suddenly felt fingers behind me, and Ludwig was pulling down the back of my trousers. I clenched my teeth and let him.

Fuck. Fuck this morning. God Fucking dammit.

I felt them drop to my knees and let him tug them off completely. My shoes dropped to the floor as well. Now, my own length was out and embarrassingly hard. I hadn't quite realised how much, until the sudden freedom brought my attention to it. I focused on the annoyance of France now sucking on my neck and try to cause him pain by attempting to avoid the spot inside him which made him moan especially loudly.

My hand was stopped all of a sudden and I turned, slightly shocked, to Ludwig. He took the crop from my grasp and lead my hand back down. No fucking way. I found my self forcing a finger into France, adding a second immediately, simply because of my anger. I moved them quickly, forcing them apart and smiling cruelly at the gasps of pain he let out. I felt more warmth flow to my own genitals at the sounds. I hadn't realised I would be turned on in this way.

I jumped slightly in shock at the wet touch that came to my own rear. I shoved my fingers harder into Francis as Ludwig's put pressure on the edges of my hole. I couldn't help but clench as a single finger pressed in, forcing through the ring of muscle, and stroking my insides. I leant into Francis by accident and his tongue made it's way to one of my nipples, which hardened immediately.

At least, I supposed, Ludwig had lubricated his fingers somewhat.

By accident, my fingers had gone still inside of Francis, and he thrusted onto me, trying to bury himself more.

I added the third finger, and we seemed to grow a rhythm, Ludwig's second second finger slipping in with surprising ease, and pushing me forward into Francis, who seemed to have made his goal to tease and redden the nipple he could reach, and my hand moved inside him. I managed to reach my other hand to the back of his neck, and noticed myself squeezing where it met his shoulders, digging his nails in slightly.

Thrusting my fingers into him, I found my fingers hitting a particularly taught patch of muscle inside him and his mouth lost contact with my chest as he gasped. I continued to aim for that spot, occasionally teasing by hitting places I knew were so near it must have burned for me to miss.

Ludwig's free hand went to my neglected erection as he added a painful third finger. It stung, but soon the pleasure Ludwig was providing took over from the pain. A burning hit me, as he found my prostate, and I arched, the unbelievable pleasure!

Ludwig must have realised how close I seemed to be, and took his fingers out, grabbing my waist and pulling me down to the ground. I suddenly felt empty, and I jerked my fingers from Francis, who whimpered slightly at the loss.

Ludwig picked up the knife and cut through the ropes on Francis' legs, before going around and cutting he ones holding him to the chair. He nodded me toward the table. so I pushed everything off it, while Ludwig brought Francis over, wearing only the handcuffs.

He hauled Francis up, onto the table, with his legs mostly over the edge, and beckoned for me to climb up onto Francis.

While a straddled him, he sat up slightly and pressed his lips to mine, forcing his tongue inside and playing with my own, swiping it over the roof of my mouth.

I could feel Ludwig behind, as he began to slide his fingers inside Francis. Francis moaned into the kiss, and I frowned, wanting fingers, /something/ back inside of me. I broke from Francis' mouth and turned to Ludwig, making my displeasure with the situation known.

He reluctantly handed me a key and stopped moving his fingers as to catch the blonde below me's attention.

"If we unlock the handcuffs, you will not get away. The door is locked from the outside. We'll be much harsher with punishment. Understand?"

"Just keep going!"

I reached around him and unlocked the handcuffs, and Francis leant forward eagerly, taking one hand behind me, entering two fingers immediately. I pushed against them, forcing them deeper, deeper, and as he added a third, he caught my mouth in a frantic, sloppy kiss.

The fingers were pulled out too soon, and I felt three hands forcing my chest back and upright. They positioned me over the dripping cock, and I let myself fall onto it eagerly.

God, the pain, was awful, but as I was jolted by Ludwig thrusting into Francis, I felt a rush of pleasure through me.

I hadn't realised it was *possible* to feel this good. I lifted myself slightly and let myself fall back down, the head hitting my prostate and my eyes flashing white.

Ludwig's arms reached around me as he pushed in again and grabbed Francis by his sides, pulling him more upright and pressing him deeper into me.

I let Ludwig thrust fast and hard, each one travelling into me where I sat inbetween them. My dick was rubbed against Francis' stomach, enough friction to begin pulling me to the edge. As I grew closer and closer, my prostate being hit with every single movement, I remembered Francis' still held release, and fumbled beneath, trying to find the cord.

Other fingers met mine as Ludwig, too, remembered, and I gave up and wrapped my arms around Francis, my nails digging into his back.

The hot organ beneath me throbbed and Ludwig's arm gripped Francis' shoulder.

The hot feeling side me grew as I felt Francis find his release inside of me, and just the knowledge took me over the edge and my body shook, my ass tightening around Francis while strings of white spurted over our chests.

Our orgasms wracked our bodies while Ludwig thrust, until he too came.

Ludwig gently placed us on the table, as he pulled himself out of Francis, and left me lying with my head resting softly on the Frenchman's chest. He put his clothes back on before making me sit up and off of Francis.

It felt kind of empty and weird, no longer having him inside me…

He left me to sit on the table while he took Francis back to sit on the chair, tying him back on just as tightly as he had been in the beginning, just… more naked.

He used the rest of Francis' shirt to wipe the semen from my chest, and gathered my clothes for me. Once I'd dressed as well as I could, we left Francis in the chair, still kind of dazed from fucking and being fucked at the same time.

Ludwig locked the door behind us and we made our way back up to the main part of the house.

"How is France going to help us?"

"Well, I consider that help enough, really. We'll keep him locked up for a while."

I groaned.

All that.

For nothing.

Ludwig interpreted my expression correctly. "Not nothing. I know you felt good."

I glared. "Never. Again."

I stalked away to my room. A bath was most definitely needed. I shivered at the thought of what I could feel dripping down my thigh.

And ignored the semi hard lump in my pants, caused by that very thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are the next greatest type of love after yaoi :D<strong>

**Joyeux Noël, Frohe Weihnachten, mes chéris, meine Lieblinge!**


End file.
